parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine - Truth about Thomas and Edward - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the truth Thomas and Edward Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Sonic as Winnie the Pooh *Tails as Piglet *Knuckles as Tigger *Pinocchio as Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore *Spongebob as Ash Ketchum *Patrick as Pikachu *Mad Jack as Littlefoot *Princess Penelope as Cera *Sternly Ed Nerdwood as Petrie *Magic Pink Fairy as Ducky *Angus Dagnabit as Spike *Donkey Kong as Adam *Diddy Kong as Billy *Cranky Kong as Rocky *Candy Kong as Kimberly Kong *Chunky Kong as Tommy *Tiny Kong as Aisha *Peter as Skipper *Chris as Kowalski *Herbert as Private *Stewie as Rico *Walter Melon as Ronald McDonald *Pluto as Sundae *Burk as Grimace *Agent Ed as Hamburglar *Suzy as Birdie *Fred Flinstone as Homer Simpson *Barney Rubble as Bart Simpson *Wilma Flintstone as Marge Simpson *Betty Boop as Lisa Simpson *Bembette as Maggie Simpson *Snow White as Alex Whitney *Princess Odette as Jackie *Prince Derek as Matt *Bridget as Inez *Baby Globox as Milhouse *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Magic School Bus Cast *Ed as Yoshi *Edd as Luigi *Eddy as Mario *Rayman as Schoolhouse Rocky *Croc as Scooby Doo *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Scrappy Doo *Hugo as Shaggy Rogers *The Star Wars Cast as The Oliver and Company Cast *Tom as Daffy Duck *Jerry as Bugs Bunny *Indiana Jones as Mickey Mouse *Jock as Donald Duck *Sapito as Goofy Duck *Nazz as Emmy *Jimmy as Max *Sarah as Enrique (The Thomas Characters as The Spyro Characters) * Thomas as Spyro (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Sparx (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Duck as Blink (Both Western) *Emily as Cynder (Both the main females) *Toby as Professor - (Both wise) *Oliver as Flame (Both Western) *Casey Jr as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Lady as Zoe (Both magical) *Percy as Sgt James Byrd (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sgt James Byrd are) *Tillie as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Hunter) *Whiff as Clettus (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main villains) *Evil Belle as The Sorceress *James as Ignitus (Both vain) *Dennis as Cyril *Stepney as Agent 9 (Both grateful) *Duncan as Tomas (Both stubborn) *Henry as Moneybags (Both wise) *Molly as Elora (Both wise) *Rosie as Ember (Both pink) *Belle as Sheila (Both beautiful) *Donald as Bentley *Smudger as Ripto (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Paxton and Scruffey as Skabb and Scratch (All twins) *Devious Diesel as Red *Douglas as The Chronicler *Evil Molly as Ineptune *The Spiteful Breakvan as Skabb *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Sniff (All twins) *George as Yeti *Bash as Volteer *Dash as Kane *Ferdinand as Mason *Stanley as Hydrar *Toyland Express as Delbin *Rustee Rails as Andor *Montana as Nestor *Harry Hogwarts as Zeke *Tootle as Bruno *Ivor as Cosmos *Blue as Cleetus *Huey as Magnus *Pete as Oswin *Jebidiah as Trondo *and more Transcript *Thomas: Hello my name is Thomas the Tank Engine! And I am a cat engine, who's connected to a horse engine named Edward. *Sonic: Yes. The reason you and Edward are connected to each other is because we will explain the whole truth about the truth. *Spongebob: (shows some pictures of Thomas with dog ears and a cat's tail and Edward with cat ears and horse's tail, until the two engines suddenly lose their bodies and connect to each other) Here is one example. Thomas and Edward used to be seperated animals, until suddenly, when their bodies were deattached from each other, they suddenly connected themselves to each other, and became a conjoined twin hybrid of a cat engine and horse engine with two heads (one at either end of its single body) and no tail or hind legs. *Mad Jack: Because that's how they became best friends. *Donkey Kong: However, unlike their parents... *Peter Griffin: The reason why they wanted to connect to each other... *Walter Melon: ...is because they are both good friends. *Edward: Now wait just a second! Did Thomas mention me? I'm going to ask him if we can fun. It will be swell. *Fred Flintstone: Hello, Edward. Come to see you, brother, since you're connected to him? *Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! *Rayman: I guess we don't need a party, because you have Thomas right on your side. *Croc: Great! *Luke Skywalker: Since your backs are in your stomach, I think we should all have a swell party. *Jerry: Let's get going! *Indiana Jones: Let's start our journey... *Nazz: ...and perhaps test for your connections. Category:UbiSoftFan94